


Jaded

by Whedonista93



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the Black following Miranda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that popped into my mind this afternoon. Hope you enjoy it! :) As always, kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated!

“Not as jaded as you like to think.” River’s soft voice startles Mal from his thoughts.

He turns his gaze from the stars to the pilot, “That so?”

River nods sagely, pulling her feet up into the pilot’s seat and resting her chin on her knees. “Say you don’t have faith, but trust things that aren’t science and fact. You believe all was lost and gained for greater purpose. If that’s not faith, what is?”

He regards her quietly a moment longer before shrugging and turning back to the stars, “Can’t rightly say I know how to answer that, albatross.”


End file.
